


How far I came for you [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Space Exploration (Anthropomorphic), Space Vehicles (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Falling In Love, Other, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Cassini enjoys its time doing science around Saturn.
Relationships: Cassini Orbiter (Space Vehicles)/Planet Saturn (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 3





	How far I came for you [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How far I came for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324372) by [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin). 



  
Cover by podfic_lover  
  


* * *

**Direct Downloads via Mediafire:**  
  
[mp3](http://download1499.mediafire.com/a1fvfb1a2c3g/hnxhs0d9sspkc9x/%5BAnthropomorphic+Space+Exploration%5D+How+far+I+came+for+you.mp3) (9.4 MB | 0:09:38)  
  
[m4b](http://download2267.mediafire.com/y2krvyuhl5eg/qrwnt4to83ih2bh/%5BAnthropomorphic+Space+Exploration%5D+How+far+I+came+for+you.m4b) (9.6 MB | 0:09:38)


End file.
